


Revenge Served

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Post-Endless Waltz, Preventers, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: It's never a good idea to mess with the people that Lucretia Noin and Sally Po care about.





	

“Quick Sally, talk me out of it before I go murder someone.”  Lucretia Noin threw herself into the chair across from Sally’s desk and grimaced.  
  
Sally put down the file she’d been reading and looked at the other woman in concern.   
  
“What’s up chickie?”  
  
While Noin hadn’t been working at Preventers that long, she was a great addition to the team.   Not only did she have the required tactical and marksmanship skills but she was calm, level-headed and got along with everyone.  
  
At least that was what Sally had thought.   
  
“Look, I totally get that we all fought on different sides.  When I signed on here though, I thought I was joining an organization that looked past all of that and was set on bringing people together.”  
  
Really concerned now, Sally frowned.  “That’s right.”  
  
Noin leaned forward pointing angrily toward the door, “I just watched a group of supposed ‘Preventers’ intentionally rig an exercise so that not only did our boys fail, Wufei and Trowa ended up in Medical.”  
  
“ _What_?!”  Sally lurched toward her mouse and opened up the in-take records for Medical.  Sure enough half an hour ago, Agent Barton and Agent Wufei were admitted.  Trowa’s record showed he was being treated for a potential concussion and Wufei’s shoulder had been dislocated.  
  
“What the hell happened?”  Sally finished skimming the records and then looked back up at Noin who was fuming, arms crossed, fingers tapping an agitated staccato.  
  
“Mind you, it’s just me my word against theirs, the rat bastards.  But they were laughing about how the uppity brats deserved ‘a lesson’.  The tall guy with the stupid mustache, what’s his name…Jackson?”  
  
“Johnson.”  
  
“That’s right, Johnson.  He was explaining how nobody ever checked the service records for the lifts in the training facility and it was simple to rig an explosion early to knock it off its course in the shaft.”  
  
Noin stood up in a rush, fists clenched.  “So our boys are doing the drill when the bomb goes off and only Heero has made it out, I don’t know how Duo got off that thing because he was standing on the roof when it started to drop.”  
  
Sally gave a weak smile, “He’s got the Devil’s own luck, no doubt about it.”  
  
Noin nodded and continued, “Wufei was meant to ascend next so he was pulling himself up when the elevator dropped. Trowa was thrown and then slammed back down.”  
  
“Explains the shoulder and concussion.”  Sally tapped her screen again, refreshing the records.  “Trowa’s been released under observation for now.”  
  
“It’s not right, Sally. I know a filed complaint will mean nothing since I can’t prove they did it.  What I really want to do is go stomp all over their faces.”  
  
“Who were the others?  Did they just laugh or were they complicit?”  Sally narrowed her eyes, trying to decide how badly the organization was compromised over something as stupid as prejiduce and jealousy.  
  
“Oh they were complicit alright.  The short one, Travis, he offered suggestions on placement for maximum drop and that red headed guy…”  
  
Sally sighed in disappointment, “Agent Cook.”  
  
“Yeah, he was bragging about tweaking the records just in case anyone did check.”  
  
They both sat glumly staring at nothing and then Sally sighed, “Have the boys said anything about it?”  
  
Noin shook her head.  “They figured out what happened which sucks, but Duo told me they just had to work through it.  He thinks the animosity will wear off after they’ve proven themselves.”  
  
“And the others?”  
  
“Wufei looked fit to kill somebody but Heero just does that thing where he shakes his head and they all fall in line.  So no…you’ll see nothing from their end.”  
  
Sally sighed, shoving at the folders on her desk in irritation.   
  
“You’d better tell me I can’t do anything or so help me I might just go smash those agent’s faces in the next time I see them.”  Noin snarled and slammed the desk with her hands.  “I swear, Sally, I’ll make those jerks sorry they ever joined this organization.”  
  
A folder fell off the desk and Sally stared at it, a grin slowly spreading across her face.  “I might be able to do you one better, my dear.”  
  
Sally picked up the folder and flipped it open to show Noin the photograph inside.  “Meet Colossus.  We accidentally picked him up this morning and he’s been cooling his heels in hanger three while we figure out how the hell to get him back home.”  
  
Noin stared for a moment and then started to grin, eyes wide.  “Could we?”  
  
Sally stood and clapped her hands.  “I believe there are some agents that are due a gear inspection.  Could you pass on the word to Agents Johnson, Travis and Cook that they’re needed in hanger three?”  
  
Preventer lore would later tell it as an unfortunate accident.  Three promising agents confused which hanger they were supposed to report to and ended up trapped without weapons or support.  They would be locked in the room for over an hour and when they were finally discovered, Johnson was missing a finger, Cook was partially scalped and Agent Travis was covered in snot, tears and his own piss.  
  
All three men were later recommended for reassignment and spend the rest of their careers in the northern Tundra.  
  
Sally and Noin never spoke of the incident again, but every now and then they would catch each other’s eye and give a satisfied smile.  
  
They say revenge is a dish best served cold.  That might be true, unless you happened to have a ten-foot alligator at your disposal in which case, strike fast, strike hot and savor your victory.  
  



End file.
